


Ghost Streets

by xLeePricklesx



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Murder Plot, Pride, Revenge, Self Harm, Soap, soaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLeePricklesx/pseuds/xLeePricklesx
Summary: Ben finally has gain enough courage. And when yearning for blood, only one person is able to stop him.





	Ghost Streets

The switchblade danced in his palm. He used the tip of his fingers to stir and twist it. The weapon danced up and down, circling around Bens fingers and his fingers swirled it around. The boy wasnt even paying attention, he only starred at a blank wall as if he was having a deep, emotional conversation with it. Again, the switchblade pranced around in his palm till his fingers stopped and the blade lied in his palm. Ben felt a sudden stinging come from his palm. He slowly placed the blade down next to him which was on the sofa that was located in the shack known as the Car Lot. Ben scanned his hand and slowly saw a straight, jagged line turn red. Then, slowly the blood came seeping through. It was a large amount of blood, Ben didnt even wince at the sight. Instead, he groaned in annoyance and bit his lip harshly. The stinging came in waves, getting stronger each one. Ben decided it wasnt worth dealing with it, and grabbed a cup of water from the water tank and slowly dabbed it on the wound. When the blood kept on seeping through his skin every time he cleaned it, Ben sighed and wiped his palm on his jeans. That was unbelievable painful. But, it couldnt come near the pain in his heart. In his head. And so, Ben didnt even wince or cry out. Instead, he picked up the switchblade that was placed on the sofa. He firmly gripped in on the same palm that was cut open. But realisation made Bens lips turn into a small smirk. It wasnt snarky however, or happy or even angry. It was more of the smile you'd see in movies of the villain. Ben was almost relived. Lets say, the boy was rather happy this death causing weapon was so sharp even a tiny touch can rip through skin. Perfect for his little adventure he was going on. The adventure that'll have an end. But this isnt like normal villains stories. Not like the one in Disney. This story, it'll be the end. Not only for the villain, but everyone playing each part as well. Every part of this sick, twisted show everyone keeps performing. And with another swirl in his fingers with the switchblade, he shoved it in his pocket, swung open the door and was led off. 

It was dark out, chilling almost. You all have this feeling, when a death occurs in the square. But before hand, you have this feeling. You shouldnt be here. And so, thats why the streets were empty, cold and almost heartless looking. Ben swore he heard whispers around him, but no one was there. Dust set off the squares market, deep with memories. He imagined the dust flying in the air to be ghosts. As if every soul that came here, their ghosts haunt it. What if Paul was still here? Would he still look at Ben the same way? The Ben with red turning through his body. The Ben so vicious even his eyes were turning the deepest shade of red. But Pauls dead, and whos to blame? Ben wouldnt be surprised if Paul, where ever he is, just forgets about him. Ben wouldnt blame the guy, after everything he put him through. Lights beamed out, everyone was partying inside their little cage such as the Vic. Ben slowly pushed the door open, very soft touching and diligent. He turns around, everyone cheering, laughing and chatting. It swarmed around him as if he in the middle of a storm, a tornado. He scanned around, breathing in the air of the vics cent, taking in everyones features, the faces that wont ever look at him again. He spotted the whole family, Lousie, Sharon and of course Keanu. Billy, Lola and Jay. Who else was there? Ben couldnt even bother to question it. He grits his teeth before turning his heal and storming out. Well, that'll went to plan if he didnt feel a very strong grip grab ahold of his wrist. He was forcefully thrown back around to be faced by Callum Highway. ''H-Hey...'' Mr I wont come out greeted. He seemed very pale and had a deep emotion of concern in his eyes. But Ben didnt soften up. He puffed out his shoulders and crossed his arms. ''Yes?'' He asked, feeling himself starting to get annoyed. ''I was trying to talk to ya all week! C-Can we go outside for a bit? To chat...'' Callum asked tensely. Ben didnt reply, only scoffed and shoved the vics door open. 

So then the boys were outside, Ben sitting on the bench while Callum weakly stood away from him. ''We're outside! What do you want to talk about?'' Ben grunted, feeling stubborn and arrogant. ''Look, those bruises on your face... They arent fro-''   
''No, the bruises on my face early on wasnt from your stuck up, clown of a brother. Honeslty, I'm glad it wasnt! Your brother was weak ass! Atleast with those bruises, the men could actually kick hard. Got a good beating didnt I? Were you impressed, Cal?'' Ben cooed. Callum eyes widen and he stared in disbelief. ''Y-You went out to get hurt!'' He muttered under his breathe, still looking like Ben had just killed someone. The shorter groaned while rubbing his eyes with both of his palms. ''God... Leave off it, will ya Halfway?'' He shoved his hands in his pockets until he heard a small gasp. He poked his eyes up and saw Callum looking directly down at something. ''Ben!'' Callum yelled, though to anyone else, it wasnt even above a whisper. ''What?'' Ben asked, now confused. He stuck his hands up and shook his shoulders. Until he feels Callum grab ahold of his wrist again. The cut. How could Ben forget? ''Jesus! What the fuck happened?'' Callum swore. Ben bit back a snarky comment and looked away. He yanked his arm back at let his other hand grab ahold of his own wrist. ''Whats it to you, anyway? Go back to your princess to be! I got business to attend too!'' Ben spat out, but Callum look unfazed. ''What business?'' He asked priestly. ''Didnt think you were the nosy type!'' Ben complained, standing up and heading towards the house. Perfect time to do it. But there was only one problem in the way.   
The undertaker stepped infront of him, head high and seeming too confident. ''What business?'' Callum repeated again, more sternly this time. Ben rolled his eyes before shoving his middle finger in Callums face. ''In a minute, this'll be your fucking business!'' Ben threatened, pointing out his middle finger. Callum huffed before stepping closer to Ben. The criminal was loosing time, he couldnt waste this chance. ''Callum look! I really really need to get somewhere!!'' Ben insisted. Callum starred down at him with a blank face. He didnt move. ''Come on Cal! Its only business about the car lot, that all!'' Ben explained lies. But Callum saw through him and stamped the ground. ''What at the middle of the night? You got business to do at the Car Lot, you'd do it in there!'' Callum pointed at the cabin ''N-Not fair! I-Its just business... I-I really need to do this Callum- Please!'' Ben was now begging, his voice breaking and become more desperate to get to his fathers house. He tried passing Callum but the taller pushed him forcefully away by his chest. ''M-Move!'' Ben demanded. ''Not till i know what exactly your planing on doing!'' Ben bit his lip before making a choice he will regret. He slowly stepped back and gripped onto the switchblade. He yanked it out and glared at it. ''Ben! W-What the fuck?'' Callum gasped, stepping back a little. ''I said, move.'' Ben hissed, staring at Callum while fiddling with the weapon with his fingers. But the undertaker didnt move. ''You wouldnt hurt me...'' Callum replied, however his voice being shaky. ''Dont play with your luck, lover boy!'' Ben growled, stepping closer, now freeing his loose on the weapon and letting it fling around in his hands. ''Because this isnt Ben. Not my Ben. The real Ben Mitchell- and i mean the real real Ben Mitchell- would be partying in there with his family. Lexi and Lola!'' Callum again stomped the ground. Ben felt his shoulders loosen. He felt his anger fall. He looked down at his hands and saw even more bloodly marks on it. More cuts from the blade he'd thrown around in his little hands. This isnt him is it.   
The undertaker took his chance, breaking his facade and not caring who sees. He placed a small hand on Bens cheek and one in his hand. He picked up the switchblade and placed it in his own pocket before locking gaze with the broken youth infront of him. ''I-Its okay... Y-Your still the Ben Mitchell we know and love....'' Callum grinned slightly, before letting the younger pull him down for a tight hug. They stayed like this, for maybe a minute or an hour. Callum couldnt tell. But he squeezed the boy until he felt the grip on his waist weaken and the boy step back. He sniffled a bit before facing Callum again. ''Callum... I-I love you... You'll remember that... Right?..'' Ben admitted. Silence rang out. Callum broke the eye contact and starred back at the Vic. ''Y-Yeah...'' Callum stuttered and was hardly believable. He was taken aback at the confession and watched Ben slowly smile before closing his eyes. ''Well... This was... Nice... T-Thanks, Callum!'' Ben cheerfully spoke, but it sounded weird to Callum, unsettling and unnerving. ''I-I better get back yeah.. You'll be okay right?'' Ben hesitated before nodding. ''Dont do anything i wouldnt do...'' Callum chuckled, trying to be certain Ben was okay. ''Of course, Mr Highway!'' Ben did a little salute before crossing his arms. Callum starred down at his hands. ''Let me clean them up yeah.'' Callum stepped closer to Ben, leaning forward to touch it before Ben flinched viciously back. ''No-! I mean... I-I can sort it! Y-You can go now...'' Callum slowly nodded, didnt know how to feel. Before slowly heading towards the vic without another word. 

''Can you believe what happened?'' Whitney asked Callum, rushing in the apartment looking jumped. ''N-No what?'' Callum asked. Whitney tutted as if she was so gutted about what happened. 'P-Phil! Been taken to hospital!'' Callum could physically feel his body stiffen. ''H-Hospital?'' Callum repeated, letting his mind wonder all over the place. ''Stabbed in the 'ead and then beaten...I heard Sharon crying about it.. Jeez, Callum it was such a bad sight!'' Whitney cried, placing herself in Callums arms and making him hug her. 'Of course Whitney made this situation about her' Callum thought. It made him wince at the fact he just thought about that about his own fiancee. ''I'm sure it'll be okay!'' Callum reassured before pulling out of her cold touch. ''I-I gotta go..'' And without another word, Callum was out the door.  
The first eyes he meet are Bens, who wore a hoodie that was tightly over his head. Callum slowly jogged over, looking around like he was walking through the road. ''Ben!'' He called, as he watched Bens shoulders tense. ''I-Im sorry for what happened...'' Callum calmly said, feeling deep sorrow for the boy. The shorter turned around, head hung low but a frown placed on his bruised face. His eyes were dull and grey but seemed so scared and fragile. ''I didnt mean to do it, Callum!'' Ben gasped out suddenly, tugging on his hoodies sleeve. ''What?'' Callum asked, incredibly confused. Thats when the taller checked his pockets, as he was wearing the same clothes he did last night. They felt empty, only a piece of paper with 'I love you!' on which Whitney gave him for a goodbye. ''I-I....I-I...'' Ben stuttered, but it was no use. Callum already knew what was done. ''D-Did you.... Did you steal the blade last night?'' Ben glared back down, as if he had seen 1 million dollars on the floor. ''O-Oh god Ben, you didnt...'' Callum exhaled. ''N-No i didnt! I-It wasnt me..... I-I did go in the house, yes but.... My d-dad took the blade off me and I left.... And t-then he got stabbed with it! Callum, i-i didnt do anything wrong... Please you have to believe me!'' Ben cried out, placing his shaking hands on the tallers chest and shaking his shoulders. Callum bit his lip and looked down at the boy. His skin was pale, prickled with small fading cuts on his cheeks, his lip and his eyes brow. His face on its edges were swollen from to many combats and his eyes were wide. Callum looked deeper in those round, dark blue eyes. They used to shine, highlight blue. What the fuck happened? ''I believe you...'' Callum muttered and he watched Ben slowly calm down. ''I-Im a mess right now and.... I-I cant be there for you when you r-really need it... Not how Paul was....'' Ben sighed, sounding actually guilty. ''Y-You dont have to be their for me, Ben... M-Maybe its time im there for you..'' Callum suggested as he watched Bens body turn tense again. The undertaker placed a hand on the shorters shoulder. ''You were acting strange last night... Why?'' Callum whispered, watching as Ben breathed more steadily. He moved in closer, holding the other shoulder as well. ''I really wanted to hurt him... And when you stopped me, I knew I wouldnt be the only one suffering if i did that... Then we hugged and i thought that i didnt need anyone anymore.... A-And i stole the blade back and stormed over to my dads house and... I chickened out of it, again!'' Ben explained, eyes flopping down to be shut. He let Ben rest his head on Callums chest as Callum slowly hummed. ''You did the right choice Ben...'' Callum whispered as he watched Ben slowly turn up to face him. His eyes had a highlight of neon blue and Callum smiled widely. He felt proud of himself until he heard the words reminding him. ''I do love you... I-I was telling you that because I thought it'll be the last time you look at me like im normal....'' Callum sucked in and looked away. He just felt Ben snuggle again the crook of his neck. ''I...I know its hard for you and... I shouldnt be adding more on to it but... I want to say it again, I love you Callum! As if may be the last chance I get....'' Ben admitted, slowly and sad, knowing full well he was about to be rejected. ''I know you do, Ben.... I know you do...'' Callum muttered, feeling guilty. Ben slowly bit his tongue, on the verge of tears. He nodded to himself slowly before harshly pushing away and storming off. Callum couldnt even finish his sentence. And when watching the smaller charge on, Callum whispered four words out in the ghosty winds. ''I love you too....''


End file.
